


Day 90 - Do bees have knees?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst (briefly), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure!Sherlock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John is going to ask <i>the</i> question. Sherlock wonders why someone would want to marry him. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 90 - Do bees have knees?

“I am going to ask you to marry me.”

There is only one reply.

“Why?”

“Because I love you, you berk.”

This has never made sense and still doesn’t. He is not a loveable person. He knows that he isn’t. He is irritable, demanding and difficult to live with on his good days. At least now he still has his good looks. The older he gets, the worst his character traits will become and the uglier he will look. Why would anyone want to bind himself to someone like him?

He opens his mouth to repeat his question, but John steps closer and whispers, ”Don’t.”

“I love you because you are wonderful and dangerous and exciting and beautiful and insane. Because there is no one like you, no one I'd rather spend my life with, no one else I want to get old with. And because you deserve it. Now. Will you let me ask?”

“Yes.” It’s barely audible, more an exhale than a word.

John goes to his knee. Sherlock’s knees decide that they want to mirror the action and get wobbly.

John opens his fist and there is a plain and perfect ring on his palm.

“Sherlock, ...”

And before he can even ask, Sherlock realises that again there is only one reply.

“Yes.”

And suddenly he has butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'old'.
> 
> Sorry for spamming you tonight.
> 
> Also, don't ask me about the title... I wanted something with 'knee' in it and looked for idioms when I stumbled over one saying 'be the bee's knees'. *lol*


End file.
